nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trillmore
The United Conservative States Of Trillmore The United Conservative States of Trillmore, commonly called Trillmore, is a federal republic in North America. It is bordered on the west and north by Canada and on the south by The United States. Trillmore covers over 2 million square kilometers and has has an estimated population of over 32 million. Trillmore is a federation comprising of 3 states. Trillmore was first a part of Canada, Trillmore was founded after The Trillmorean battle for independence, which freed the province of Quebec, Ontario, and New Brunswick (Canada), in a bloody battle Trillmore managed to win and proclaimed itself independent. The War ended on April 29, 2019 after the surrender of Trudeau's military forces, so the Trillmorean Independence was achieved on April 30, 2019 to give birth to the United States of Trillmore. Quickly, Trillmore became a very efficient and strong nation in many aspects, and began to populate again. Trillmore is a developed country, with a high national GDP of $19.72 trillion. The per capita GDP of $28,172 ranks highly in the world, although the country also ranks highly in Social Conservatism. The economy is fueled by high productivity, as well as a free market economy that allows business to thrive. Trillmore ranks highly in Economy, Industry: Mining, and Religiousness. Trillmore is a member of several international organizations, including the region of Social Conservative Axis and the World Assembly. Etymology The Trillmorean Coalition was an armed radical conservative group that was founded in New Brunswick in 1998 to fight the progessivism of the society. It was named after a former promoter of radical conservatism called Frederick Von Trillmoreschwarz, who was the main influence of Fillmore Chuckelbert, founder of the coalition. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Trillmore is as a "Trillmorean." History It all started when retired colonel Fillmore Chuckelbert begins to notice the terrible progress of progressivism in Canada and remembers the influences of his mentor Frederick Von Trillmoreschwarz and begins to carry out his ideas to combat progressivism. In 1998, Fillmore Chuckelbert founded the Trillmorean Coalition, an ultra-conservative army formed by different military officers who had been attracted to the ideas of Fillmore Chuckelbert, proclaimed the separation of several states in Canada for their subsequent implementation of a social conservative reform with military doctrine. In 2002, the Trillmorean Coalition tried to stop an LGBT march and proclaimed its beautiful conservative speech, in the following years there were many altercations with the government and an attempt to separate Quebec from Canada in 2007, the progressive government proclaimed the Trillmorean Coalition as the main enemy of Canada and began an operation to dismantle the Coalition. However, tensions reached a breaking point on November 2, 2015, when the Trillmorean Coalition made a failed attempt to assassinate Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, two days later, the Trudeau government declared war on the Trillmorean Coalition. On November 4, 2015, the military altercations began, on November 12, Trillmorean Coalition forces invaded New Brunswick and an 11-day battle that ended with the surrender of government military forces in New Brunswick, the December 1, the coalition established New Brunswick as its operations center, which would later rename New Fillmore. On August 8, 2016 the coalition invaded Quebec and annexed it to its territories in September 2017 after finishing a battle that the coalition won with high superiority, quickly began to expand its military forces by Quebec and recruited more members to prepare for the invasion of Ontario. The invasion of Ontario began on April 19, 2018, there were many casualties and setbacks that forced the Coalition to go back for a few weeks, but in a clever strategy, the Coalition made a massive inavsion in Ontario in January 2019 known as the " stealthy conquest, "which forced Trudeau's forces to withdraw and proclaim his surrender, so that, on April 30, 2019, Fillmore Chuckelbert proclaimed the 3 independent provinces in an unexpected announcement in which he was killed by a fat communist , his last words were: "In History's page, fighting each stage", words that would be taken as national motto. Geography The land area of Trillmore is 1,039,139 mile² (2,691,359 km²). The climate of Trillmore is Humid continental, This climate in Trillmore is characterized by abundant rainfall and cold and contrasted temperatures. Winters are cold or very cold and relatively dry. Summers tend to be warm and rainy. Toronto, the most populous city in Trillmore, has this kind of climate. The highest point in Trillmore is Mont D'Iberville in Quebec, with a height of 5,417 ft (1651 m). The lowest point is the Water Level with an elevation of 0 ft (0 m). Demographics Trillmore has an estimated population of 32 million, ranking 42th in the recognized world. 86% of the population are Europeans, 8% are Asians, 3% are American Indian, and 3% are other races. English is the de facto national language. Approximately 95% of the population speaks English as a first language, with another 5% speaking French as a first language. The majority of Trillmore's population identifies as Christian. 21% identify as Catholic, with 68% identifying as Protestant. The nonreligious account for 4% of the population, while Jews make up 5%. All other faiths collectively make up 2% of the population. The Bill of Rights of Trillmore guarantees religious freedom, but it doesn't prevent legislations that favors any religion over another. In addition, discrimination based on religion is illegal, with the exception of explicitly religious organizations such as churches. According to a survey in 2019, 91% of the population said that religion played a "very important role in their lives." Catholics and Protestants are the most devout groups in Trillmore. The percentage of irreligious people is steadily decreasing. Government The United States of Trillmore is a constitutional federal republic, in which majority rule is blended with legislated morality. The Trillmore Constitution is the supreme law of the land, and closely models the US Constitution on which it was inspired. The citizens of Trillmore are subject to three levels of government: federal, state, regional, and local. Category:Nations